


fell in love with the sound of the birds

by charleybradburies



Series: Laurel Lance Week 2015 [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC Cinematic Universe, DCU
Genre: Blindfolds, Body Worship, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Community: slashthedrabble, Dorks in Love, F/F, Female Characters, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, Major Character Injury, Mild Kink, Minor Injuries, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Sexual Bondage, POV Female Character, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Restraints, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An IT princess and her knight in a spectacular black body suit.</p><p> </p><p> <b>Laurel Lance Week Day Seven: Free Choice</b><br/><span class="small">1-million-words June Bingo: Card Schmoop/Love 5x5 #1: Reunion</span><br/><span class="small">femslash100 drabble cycle #11: kink - prompt #3: blindfolds</span><br/><span class="small">slashthedrabble challenge #361: optimism/pessimism</span><br/><span class="small">Title from K-OS' 'Born to Run'.</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	fell in love with the sound of the birds

"Jeez, that was a hard one," Felicity moans, rubbing her sore wrists. Laurel gives her a curious look, even though she can't see it, and lets out a gentle chuckle. She kneels down and gets to work on the leg restraints, and when she looks back up at Felicity, the recent captive is smiling, too. 

"You think it's all uphill from here?" Felicity poses, and Laurel shakes her head before remembering Felicity is still blindfolded; the fabric had been bonded to her hair - it'll be a feat getting it off her without committing sacrilege. 

"Every one of them we catch is just a spider in a massive web of villainy, Felicity. We'll be lucky if he leads us to another."

"Oh, you have _no_ optimism!" 

"Says the girl who just spent eight hours kidnapped and tied to a chair."

"Well, my knight in a spectacular black body suit has shown up to rescue me, so I _think_ we made it out okay."

Laurel laughs, pressing a kiss to Felicity's bare, and slightly skinned, knee, before moving her hand onto the chair between Felicity's legs, pushing herself up, and leaning in for a kiss.

"You know what, I think you're right..."


End file.
